Cable restraint/deployment systems exist in a variety of configurations for deploying an object in space. Typically these restraint/deployment systems use a wire rope cable with one end affixed to a spacecraft and the other end affixed to a deployable object, such as a solar panel array of the spacecraft. For example, the solar panel array of the spacecraft may be delivered in space in a stowed form wherein the panels of the array are folded upon one another and restrained with a wire rope cable. The cable is typically threaded through the panels of the array and affixed to an end panel, or outermost panel, of the array. The other end of the cable is affixed to the spacecraft through a cutting device used to sever the cable and allow the panels to unfold when deployed.
When a wire rope cable is cut, the cable has a tendency to splay (i.e., unravel). Prior methods of preparing a cable for cutting included soldering a portion of the cable such that when the cable was cut at the soldered portion, the solder would retain the integrity of the cable. While marginally effective at preventing splaying, the solder would often create a large amount of debris when the cable was cut. In space, debris is not desirable because, among other things, the debris can interfere with or even damage the spacecraft and/or the deployable. Wire rope cable of the above noted type is often made from steel. Applying solder to steel requires that the steel be cleaned such that few impurities remain. Most solvents that are capable of cleaning steel in such a manner are ozone-depleting chemicals (“ODC”). Because of environmental issues, restrictions have been placed on the use of ozone-depleting chemicals. These restrictions make cleaning steel cables for subsequent soldering prohibitively expensive.